The Rookies as the Heroes?
by Dash.the.wolf
Summary: When Sonic and his team goes missing after a mission and it is up to the rookies to find them. The team has never been on a mission without the guidance of Sonic or his friends. Will they be able to save Sonic and his team or will they be lost forever? Read to find out! The rookies are my OCs and I hope you enjoy a story with them in it. I hope you like my story and my characters!
1. Some info

This is a little information before we start the story. I am using the Sonic characters in this story. These characters include Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails the fox, Amy the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, and Shadow the hedgehog. I am also putting in my Sonic OCs in the story as well. I just wanted to tell you a little bit about my OCs before we get started. Who knows? Maybe I'll put them in other stories or make them stories of their own.

Dash the wolf

Dash is a girl who is new to this whole hero thing. She just joined the team a few days ago before the events in the story happened. She has powers that no one can understand but Blaze and Silver are helping her harness her powers. But the one thing that she is able to harness is her fire powers thanks to Blaze. She lives with Sonic and Tails and she loves her new family and home.

Braden the Bat

Braden has been on the team for about 3 years. Branden is Rouge's younger brother and they act and look alike. Both are really sly and they have a habit of stealing other people's things. But unlike Rouge Braden has the powers of Wind. He is not that happy about Dash joining the team because since she is new and she gets most of the attention.

Jacklyn the Jackal

Jacklyn is a nice boy and is a childhood friend of Dash. The reason he joined the team was that of a traumatic event that happened when he was 8 years old. He is the co-leader of the team of rookies but he usually doesn't order people around. Jacklyn is a shy kid and isn't really the adventurous type and usually just does all the computer work.

Cinder the hedgehog

Cinder is the leader of the rookie team and has been on the team the longest. Cinder knows Sonic and his friends on a personal level and is like a big sister to all. She takes care of all of her teammates and helps people no matter what happens. She tries to find the good in everyone and hates it when she has to hurt someone.


	2. Just Training

Today the Rookie team was training with the Sonic team. Dash the wolf was being taught by Sonic today, Jacklyn the Jackal was paired up with Tails, Cinder the hedgehog is with Silver, and last but not least Braden is being taught by Shadow. Knuckles and Blaze were supervising from the tower's cameras as everyone trained.

It had been a while since the rookies and the heroes had trained together. So they wanted to make the best of their time. Each pair trying to get the best out of each other.

Jacklyn's POV

"Alright rookies it's time to train! Team up with your mentor and get going!" I heard Knuckles yell and I hurried over to Tails.

Tails was helping my with Robotics. I don't go out on missions like the other rookies. I just stay indoors and help my team from there. I can't fight but I can still use my powers.

"Hey do you think you can move that metal piece over there?" Tails asked me as he pointed to a huge scrap of metal that I know that I'm not strong enough to lift.

"I don't know… I've always just moved rocks with my powers before. I haven't tried moving metal," I told him worried that I couldn't do it.

"Just try it… If you can't do it it's ok!"

I nodded and tried to lift the huge scrap. I nudged a little bit but that was all I could muster. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't move it anymore. I looked over at Tails and shook my head and he shrugged.

"We can try again tomorrow… Don't worry you'll be able to do it!" Tails said and gave me a thumbs up.

"I've had my powers for four years now and I still can't do anything but lift a pebble. Look over there at Dash! She has had her powers for only a few hours and she already has got the hang of it!" I told him sadly and pointed over to where Sonic and Dash were training.

Tails lead me inside to the computer rom and we both sat down. He knew that coding and building robots can calm me down. So off we both went building with the tools provided.

Dash's POV

"Come on Dash! Hit me with your best shot!" Sonic yelled at me.

"I'm trying! I'm bad at aiming my blasts!" I told him as he ran by.

Sonic kept running around me in circles and dogging almost all of my attacks. I tried and tried and tried to hit 'The fastest thing alive' but I could never seem to hit him.

I started to get frustrated but kept my cool. I know that if I get really frustrated or mad I let out a fire blast. I didn't want to hurt the other people

"Why do we do this everytime we train?" I asked him still shooting fireballs at the hedgehog.

"We are trying to see if you can hit a fast moving target! Once we finish with that we will move on!" He told me not slowing his pace down one bit.

"Come on Sonic! Can we get another moving target? You know your the fastest thing alive asides from Shadow!"

I heard Sonic giggle and I just let out a huge sigh. I knew that I couldn't shoot Sonic. So I put me hands down in defeat.

Instead I tired running arter Sonic. But what happened surprised me. I ran and thought of what Sonic does. Then all of a sudden I did a spin dash into a wall. I made a huge dent in the all and I made the whole room shake.

Pain spread through my head and legs and I never knew that I could do that. I thought only hedgehogs could do spin dash. I felt pin spread through my tail and I noticed that I had run it over.

"Wow Dash when did you learn how to do that?" Sonic asked me as he walked up to me.

"I have no idea," I told him still laying on the ground.


End file.
